Fearless love
by SheenaBelmont
Summary: Masahiro Setagawa never thought that he could be the protagonist of a forbidden love story. It's even ridiculous in his head. But it's exactly what he has been involved in from some time now. One-shot.


_This takes place two years after the end of the series so the students are about to finish high-school. Spoiler-free (I guess)._

 **Disclaimer:** Hitorijime my Hero belongs to Memeco Arii, not me.

* * *

Masahiro Setagawa never thought that he could be the protagonist of a forbidden love story. It's even ridiculous in his head. But when he thinks about it, it's exactly what he has been involved in from some time now.

Masahiro knows he's not exactly a good catch. He can't deal with his own life, he tends to run away from his problems instead of facing them and he has a special talent to keep bad company. Also, his family issues make him the most insecure person, even if he so thoroughly tries to pretend it doesn't hurt. Maybe it's because of this that he keeps everything to himself, despite knowing there's people he can trust.

Kousuke doesn't seem to mind about any of this. Masahiro tried to separate from him for his own good, for the sake of his future and his career as a teacher, but this only hurt them. Because they love each other and want to be together. It's as simple as it sounds, despite the age difference between them, despite the danger of someone finding out about their relationship. None of them can imagine a life without the other.

Sometimes, Masahiro has moments of weakness. In this moments he doesn't feel enough for Kousuke, he thinks he'd be better with someone else, he even thinks that he only chose him because he enjoys fixing and taking care of the broken things he finds. He just can't believe yet that someone as wonderful as Kousuke, who he admires so much, decided to stay with a loser like him.

Masahiro makes sure that Kousuke can't see what's on his mind. This is worthless, though. It's like he could read his mind because he immediately knows when something's wrong, when he's doubting, when he's feeling stupidly inferior. Then he has to remind him that he's worth more than he thinks, that he loves him not because he feels sympathy for him or because he wants to take him in like an abandoned puppy. He loves him because of what he is, because of the great effort he puts in everything he does, because he makes his world much brighter.

He can't believe it's been two years. Two years next to Kousuke. Sometimes he felt his world fell apart, but he's also a bit more mature – or so he thinks. He hasn't noticed how fast time ran, till Ooshiba reminds him there's only a month left for their graduation. Just a month! He feels anxious only thinking about it. Thirty days don't seem enough to assimilate that he's gonna be a long time apart from Kousuke when he finishes high school.

It's not only that. There's still a thing he wants to do, something he's been thinking about for some time but he doesn't dare to do yet. Even when he feels he's disappointing Kousuke. It's, of course, about getting to third base. He's terribly ashamed, but he doesn't want to go to college before doing it. It depends on the results of his exams but any university he goes, he'll probably need to move.

Which, on the one hand, is a relief for him, because he won't be Kousuke's student anymore so they won't have to hide. But, on the other hand, is a great disappointment considering that they'll spend some years apart. He has no idea of how he's gonna manage because he doesn't want to. What if he's forgotten? What if someone else appears? What if nothing's like before when he comes back?

He's so worried he barely can think about anything else and that's the reason why he forgets to fill in the form about his future studies, which is still blank because he has no idea about which decision he should make. And that's why he is called to the teacher's room after classes, by a non-happy Kousuke. Masahiro has to admit that he's still a bit scary when he acts as a super severe teacher.

Luckily, there's no one in the school by then. Maybe Kousuke arranged the meeting at that time for that reason. This way Masahiro can explain to him all his doubts, not only about his future but about theirs, about their relationship. Kousuke's answer is as simple as he expected: "you're stupid". No one can tell what will happen in five, ten or twenty years, he talks like he did that night when they exchanged their rings and promises. What he has to do now is go to college and think about his future. The problems yet to come, if they do, they'll face them one by one, as they always do. Besides, how dares he think he's gonna forget him or fall in love with someone else? Masahiro looks down as if to avert his eyes from the outraged Kousuke. It's not like he doesn't trust his partner, it's just his usual lack of self-confidence.

He looks so annoyed that the only way of soothing him that comes to Masahiro's mind is by gently kissing him, a bare touch of lips. Kousuke can't resist this, he knows him too well. Indeed, the teacher surrenders and embraces him knowing they're alone in the building, in an attempt to provide him with the courage he seems he's lost.

It's enough for Masahiro to feel instantly comforted. What is he going to do without him? He'll have to learn to become stronger on his own, he can't always depend on Kousuke. Thus, when he come back he'll be someone worthy of his feelings, instead of the kid that causes him trouble each and every day. This thought fills him with hope and a smile that he cannot hide quirks his lips. Kousuke doesn't seem to fully understand but he is fine just seeing him cheerful.

They spent a long time discussing Masahiro's options – this conversation will probably be one of their last ones as teacher and student. When they finally come up with a decision it is late and the street lights have been on for long. Kousuke offers to take his student home, as nobody will see them together, but they end up in the teacher's apartment. It's like they've come to a silent agreement while they were in the car – they need to spend more time together.

Kousuke seems tired and Masahiro cooks the dinner as always. He can't do much for him so everything counts. Later he has the feeling he's going to fall asleep on the couch, curled up next to him. In times like this Masahiro seems to be the adult and Kousuke just a child. But it doesn't end up happening and the teacher lifts his head only to find his _koi_ looking at him with affection and adoration, in a way that hasn't changed since the first day.

It's maybe now when he realizes clearly how much he's going to miss him when he goes to college. Maybe he can't act all the time as someone responsible and reliable. The thing is that he _needs_ Masahiro, even if some people asks themselves what a teenager who causes him trouble after trouble can give to an adult like him. The answer is as simple as love coming in multiple and different formats. He doesn't want someone serious and boring by his side, he wants Masahiro and he don't mind what problems they need to solve or how complicated their relationship can be.

It seems pretty obvious that Masahiro is not going to come back home tonight. He prefers to stay anyway. They have class the next day so they move from the couch to the bed, where both cuddle. The older kisses the younger's hair – that blonde hair with amazing softness. He also kisses his forehead, his cheek, till finally Masahiro gives him one kiss on the lips. He has developed the habit to take the initiative over the years and Kousuke couldn't be more satisfied. He enthusiastically kisses him back, pleased for having him to himself for the whole night.

The night, or at least the time they're going to spend sleeping, will be shorter than he thought. He understands it the moment that Masahiro's inexperienced hands slide on his abdomen, insecurely wandering. However, he doesn't stop him or asks him what he's doing or if he's sure about it. It has been probably very hard for him to make this decision and he won't be who interrupts him.

It is a relief and satisfactory to Masahiro to find out that Kousuke and him fit perfectly together. They blend pretty well. Even in that very moment he has a million doubts about it, although he knows more or less what to do – partially thanks to a shameful chat with Hasekura because somehow, he already knows he and Ooshiba had reached third base some time ago. This is his third base and he's ready. All the same, Kousuke's guidance helps quite a bit.

At the beginning, it is weird and uncomfortable but, as long as they progress, he feels more secure. He doesn't almost dare to look at Kousuke's face but when he does, he only finds serenity there. It's enough to continue till the end. His senses are intoxicated with the feeling of his skin on his, with the kisses that are hugely different from the ones they've shared before, with the connection between them in that moment. He gets the feeling that he is physically radiating his love for Kousuke in every direction.

His head feels heavy and he even feels a bit dizzy after they finish. He has never experienced something so intense in his entire life. His legs tremble as if they were made of jelly. His whole body is trembling, actually, but he's barely conscious of that. He is only able to calm down a bit after Kousuke wraps him into his arms. It's been like he expected and completely different at the same time. He's only sure that nothing, even one thousand conversations with Hasekura, could had prepared him for that moment, for that experience. Being involved in it with Kousuke is like making a dream come true. He feels so in peace with himself that he finally falls asleep few minutes after without time to thank Kousuke.

He only regrets not having enough time to sleep. He thinks about it the next morning while he's running to the school with a toast in his hand. Kousuke's already gone – as usual they come separately to not raise suspicions. His friends realize there is something different with him but they can't pry a word out of him, even when their jokes are pretty close to the truth.

What they don't know is that Masahiro is in the clouds not only because what happened in Kousuke's bed. It's because he's not afraid for the first time in a long time. He feels capable of facing everything, no matter how difficult it could be. He surreptitiously glances to one of the many rings in his hand and smiles. That ring could seem identical to the other ones but for him it's full of meaning.

It signifies that, whatever happens, in spite of the hard times, Kousuke will be by his side. That he loves him. That they love each other. So that's all he needs, for the moment.


End file.
